hunterhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Killua Zoldyck
Killua Zoldyck ''' is the deuteragonist of Hunter × Hunter and best friend of Gon Freecss. He's an Ex-Pro Assasin from the Zoldyck Family who leaves his Estate in order to live his life his way and takes part in the Hunter Exam. * '''Japanese: キルア=ゾルディック * Romanji: Kirua Zorudiku * Title: Hunter (Year 288) * Nen Category: Transformation * Gender: Male * Age: * 11 or 12 years old (Beginning) * 13 or 14 years old (Currently) * Birth Date: 7 July (Official) * Status: Alive * Blood Type: A * Height: 158 cm * Weight: 45 kg * Eye Color: * Blue (Official) * Green (Greed Island OVA) * Hair Color: Silverish White * Hunter Exam Participant #: * 99 (Year 287) * 1,219 (Year 288) Introduction Personality, Traits & Appearance Personality Traits Appearance Story Arc Plots Hunter Exam Arc Zoldyck Estate Arc Heaven's Arena (Celestial Tower) Arc Gon Returns Home Arc Yorkshin City Arc Kurapika & The Phantom Troupe Arc Greed Island Arc Chimera Ants Arc Rescue Gon & Chairman Election Arc Weapons, Techniques & Nen Abilities Weapons *'Sharp Nails': **'History': This is a trait Killua was born with and may have been passed down by his ancestors. **'Usage': Killua is able to manipulate his hands at will to transform his nails into very sharp ones. These are capable of tearing through human flesh easily and can penetrate deeply inside a person's body. *'Yo-Yo's': **'History': **'Usage': Killua carries two Yo-Yo's around his arms that weight at least 50 kg. They are powerful enough to break a single tree with one hit. Both have the Zoldyck star logo on the sides. Techniques *'Shikyoku': **'History': This is an assasin technique which Killua learned from his family. It is the basic of basics for an assasin. **'Usage': He walks around in a certain rhythm which confuses the eyes retina and causes people to view multiple images of the user. Nen Abilities Killua's Nen abilities are all derived from electricity. From the start of his life as a baby, he has been taking on electricity to learn how to endure it. Due to all those strenuous years from being electrocuted, he can withstand electricity better than most other people. *'Izutsushi' **'History': This is Killua's first Nen ability. To participate in Greed Island, he started to develop his own unique ability. He began by shocking his hands with electricity and then continued by practicing how to transform his aura into it. **'Usage': Killua focuses his aura into his hands and converts it into electricity. He then uses Hatsu to release and shock the target for a certain moment. Unfortunately it isn't powerful enought at the time to knock out someone unconscious. *'Narukami' (Thunderbolt) **'History': This is Killua's second ability and newest form of Izutsushi. It was developed in Chapter 280. **'Usage': Killua can focus his aura and convert it into electricity to strike the opponent with a huge thunderbolt. It is powerful enough to leave the target paralyzed for a few minutes. *'Kanmuru' **'History': This is Killua's third ability and works similarly like a rechargeable battery. It's a unique ability in which he can create new elements that can be categorized as Sub-Abilities or Extensions. Whenever he activates it, his aura becomes electric and causes his hair to change form slightly. **'Usage': Kanmuru's use involves sending a surge of electricity into the body which produces movements that transcend the limits of potential. It is composed of two elements: Raikou Sekka and Shippuu Jinrai. Electricity needs to be recharged later after using it for a long time. *'Raikou Sekka' (Lightning Speed) **'History': Killua developed this element in Chapter 281. **'Usage': The ability to move the body according to one's will. *'Shippuu Jinrai' **'History': Killua developed this element in Chapter 240. **'Usage': The ability to sense the opponents movements and have the body react automatically. By Nen manipulation, Killua makes his aura electric and increases the speed of his reactions. The electric aura can be focused on the entire body or any desired part; allowing Killua to react quickly at a practically limitless speed. Trivia